opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynortula zaca
Cynortula zaca Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Cynortula. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Cynortula zaca'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942c: 11, fig 24. See Kury (2003)Kury, A.B. (2003) Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Ibérica de Aracnología, vol. especial monográfico, 1, 1–337. 31 May 2003. Etymology The original meaning of the species name is not specified, but presumably refers to the "Zaca expedition" of the yacht named USS Zaca during 1937 and 1938 with the New York Zoological Society. This involved the eastern Pacific, under the scientific leadership of William Beebe. It collected at Islas Murciélago, Santa Elena, Potrero Grande, Culebra, Brasilito, Sámara, Ballena, Uvita, and Pavones bays, off Cabo Blanco, around several islands in the Golfo de Nicoya, southeast of Punta Judas, south of the Osa Peninsula, at the entrance to Golfo Dulce, and within the gulf and in Golfito (Beebe, 1938). Placement Originally included in Cynortula where it has remained. Specimens (including type data) C.z. Holotype ♂ and 1♀ allotype: in AMNH. Note, text indicates at least multiple male specimens deposited. Goodnight & Goodnight 1942 report "Male holotype and female allotype from Port Parke, Elena Bay, Costa Rica, January 19, 1938 (Zaca Expedition). Collected under bark." Whereabouts of type(s) ♂♀, probably deposited in AMNH. Type locality: Porte Parke (Elena Bay), Guanacaste Province, Costa Rica N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis In Goodnight & Goodnight 1942 (p.11, fig. 24)Goodnight, C.J. & Goodnight, M.L. (1942) Phalangids from Central America and the West Indies. American Museum Novitates, 1184, 1–23.. MALE.—Total length of body, 7.9 mm. Cephalothorax, 2.4 mm. Width of body at widest portion, 6.8 mm. Dorsum finely granulate, first and third areas with a pair of tubercles; in one specimen, a male, the tubercles of the third area are almost spinose, in the females, normal. Second, fourth and fifth areas and free tergites unarmed. The posterior margin of the free tergites decorated with rows of tubercles. Eye tubercle normal, unarmed. Venter and coxae armed with scattered tubercles and a few small hairs. Legs: armed with scattered tubercles, which on the fourth femur are somewhat larger in the posterior median row. Trochanters unarmed except the fourth which has a spur on the distal posterior margin. The dorsal portion of the fourth coxae. projects as a slight spur over the anterior part of the fourth trochanter. Third and fourth legs not conspicuously enlarged over the first and second. Tarsal articulations: 6-10¬-7-7. End group of articulations of both first and second legs, three in number. Chelicerae normal. Palpus: trochanter, 0.8 mm. long; femur, 1.3; patella, 1.3; tibia, 1.4; and tarsus, 0.1. Total length, 4.8 mm. Palpus characteristically flattened. Color of dorsum reddish brown, with slightly darker mottlings on the cephalothorax and the lateral margins of the abdomen. Eye tubercle concolorous. Yellowish white markings appear as follows: irregular markings on the lateral margin at the junction of the cephalothorax and abdomen; from this lateral white marking, a narrow V margins the cephalothorax. From the junction of the two sides of the V, a narrow white continuous line extends to the posterior line of the third area where it joins a slightly curved transverse line, which extends completely across the dorsum. An irregular white marking is present on the lateral fourth of the posterior mar¬gin of the fourth areas. There are a few irregular markings on the lateral margin of the dorsum, and a very small irregular white marking on the median portion of the first area, this mark more more prominent on the right side than on the left. Venter, coxae, chelicerae, palpi, except tarsus, reddish brown, only slightly lighter than the dorsum. Legs and tarsus of palpus yellowish brown. FEMALE.—Total length, 7.7 mm. Cephalothorax, 1.8 mm. Width of body at widest point, 5.6 mm. Fourth femur slightly less tuberculate than in the male. Varied in color markings as follows: the anterior V is incomplete, and the line at the posterior margin of the fourth area is reduced to only a third of the distance across the dorsum, and the markings bounding the fourth area are lacking entirely. The dorsum is a darker brown, and the spur on the fourth trochanter is reduced. Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America